Watching You Dream
by The Samurai Poet
Summary: CamHunter. Fluff. Cam watches the Crimson Ninja sleep.
1. I Watch You

Drabble fluff for Stephie. Some parts are awkward to me. .;; 

Standard disclaimer.

Cam sighed as he looked across the room to see a sleeping bundle hidden across the room. Seeing the wild blonde hair slightly covered by strong arm, the Samurai knew it was the Crimson Ninja who decided to take another random nap in another public place. 

Cam laughed to himself as he noticed that everyone was worried about his own sleeping habits while Hunter was obviously the one who needed to be checked on. But he knew that Hunter must be tired from fighting, motorcross, and other various activities that involved more than staring at a computer screen.

Cam laughed as he saw that bundle stir slightly. He knew that Hunter was an active sleeper and managed to fall off a few high places while in one of his frequent naps. 

After the ninja's most recent move, the Samurai was able to get a glimpse of Hunter's face. The Thunder Ninja took on a whole different personality while asleep… That dirty blonde hair that hides his forehead just right. Those crystalline blue eyes hidden by skin, and decorated with delicate long lashes. That long, slender nose, and those perfect lips that Cam would like to touch with his own.

The Green Samurai slowly rose from his seat and managed to get another viewpoint. The little things like this not only helped his ninja skills, but also helped him remember the soft look in the other ninja's face. Hunter rarely slept without people around to use for cover. Maybe the Crimson Ninja wanted to hide something in his sleeping state. 

But whatever the ninja's motives were, he couldn't hide from Cam for long. The Samurai loved to see that headstrong ninja look so vulnerable. He enjoyed looking at that sleeping face, and imagining that body squirming under his own. 

Drifting slowly out of his thoughts, the Samurai heard his name being called. He turned slightly to the left to see Tori motion for him to come to her.  He sighed as he rose to find out what the Water Ninja wanted.


	2. You Watch Me

Just another addition. I wanted to make Hunter watch Cam. In Hunter's POV, Duh.

Finished for my lovely Stephie. 3 

Not as good as the first one .;;

Standard Disclaimer.

Walking into Ninja Ops, Hunter smiled as he saw a figure hunched over the computer desk. Walking silently, he noticed that Cam fell asleep in front of the computer again. 

Bending over slightly, he saw that the Samurai was working on more useless Zord updates. He shook his head in disappointment, because the Samurai could always make his Cyber double do this. 'But no', thought the blonde, 'he can never do anything that involves more than computers...'. 

Lifting up, the ninja saw that the black haired man below him was sleeping rather messily. Having only one arm supporting his head, glasses slightly askew, and messy hair, Sleeping Cam was nothing like Normal Cam. Hunter leaned down again, and placed his own face onto the desk, only to look at the sleeping man's face. He saw those closed eyelids, as the Samurai slowly inhaled and exhaled. 

The Crimson ninja moved closer to that sleeping body and placed a kiss onto those slightly open lips in front of him. 

No response from the Samurai.

The ninja smiled as he took off the Green Ranger's glasses and set them aside. He loved to see Cam without his glasses. It just made the Asian man more attractive, and dominant. He smiled as the Samurai parted his lips and let out a slight moan. The ninja slowly moved his hand towards the Asian's lips, and stroked them with his thumb. 

Slowly pulling back, the ninja stood up and slowly walked off to find a blanket. Gently tugging one down from the 'closet' a few feet away, he returned to drape it onto the sleeping man. He started to walk out and go home until he heard the sleeping man mumble.

"I.. love you… Hunter.."

The blonde smiled as he spoke "I love you too, Cam…"

And then he proceeded to walk off.


	3. Together We Dream

This is the last addition to this story. It was probably better off as a two-chapter thing, but here it is. POV might change now and then, but it's indicated with a: ~*~ 

I tried to make it stay in one POV, but I suck… .;

Standard Disclaimer.

Slowly walking towards his room, Cameron noticed that someone was already at his destination. Being cautious, the Samurai gently opened the door to find an undressing blonde in the middle of the room. He smiled as the blonde took off his shirt, making that small tattoo on his lower back shown. It was just a simple reproduction of the Crimson Thunder Symbol. 

Cam continued to be silent as the ninja tossed the old shirt onto the floor to pick up one of the Samurai's green turtlenecks. He still stood there in silence as the Crimson Ninja started to remove his faded blue jeans for a black pair, which was resting across the back of the Samurai's desk chair. 

~*~

As soon as Hunter managed to remove the jeans, he turned slightly to retrieve the other pair, and saw that someone was watching him intently. He blushed slightly as he noticed that it was Cam. His blush became severe as he noticed that the Samurai's pants did a bad job of hiding his erection. 

The ninja returned to putting on the new pair of jeans as he spoke "… I'm sorry for being in your room like this-" 

"It's okay. I don't mind..."

The blonde finished his task and zipped the denim as he saw Cam drop a bag near the head of the bed. That's when he heard him speak again.

~*~

"Of course, that means you have to do something for me…. Since, you know, you DID come in here without my permission."

The Samurai smirked as he saw a confused expression on the ninja's face. He waved for the blonde to come closer. He smiled as the taller man walked over, only to stand next to him. 

Cam looked up to see the ninja's blush. "Oh, come on, Hunter, I don't want sex…" The Samurai laughed as he felt the blonde jerk as he moved his hands around his waist. "I just want some company for when I go to sleep…"

He felt the ninja relax under his grip, as he decided to make his move. He walked backwards a few steps, dragging the tall blonde along. The he pulled the other man down with him as he fell onto the bed. 

"… What the hell?"

Cam laughed as the Crimson Ninja was startled. He scooted up onto the bed a little bit, so that his feet wouldn't dangle and used the blonde as a pillow. Then he muttered "If I don't see you here when I wake up, I'll be mad at you… "

He felt the ninja laugh as he started to fall asleep.


End file.
